Laura Kinney (Earth-239)
Cloned from a damaged gene sample of Weapon X, the clone designated "X-23" was created for one reason; to be the perfect killing machine. She proved herself to be a proficient assassin for years until a series of tragedies ended up with her meeting Wolverine himself and the rest of the X-Men, with whom she now seeks to turn her life around. History The Transigen Project From the start of her life, X-23 was raised in captivity at the Alkali-Transigen research facility located somewhere in South America, where Transigen operated under the guise of a cancer study. Transigen's head director, Martin Sutter, tasked one of his best geneticists, Sarah Kinney to create a clone of Wolverine. However, the sample of Wolverine that the did possess was not capable of salvaging it's Y chromosome. Instead, Sarah proposed that they instead create a female clone of Wolverine, and Zander Rice agreed with this idea. And with that, X-23 became the twenty-third project out of all twenty four mutant subjects that were cloned from a variety of different templates. Sarah even went as far to be the surrogate mother for the clone herself. After seven years, Rice continued to experiment on X-23, coating her claws in adamantium and using radiation to start up her mutation years early. He also developed a "trigger scent", that upon detection would send X-23 into a blind, uncontrollable murderous frenzy. X-23 was dispatched on assassinations across the planet, taking out politicians, destroying locations all to the highest bidder. It wasn't until X-23 became 13 when Sarah decided to finally break her out of Transigen, killing the guards but Sarah as well, as she was coated with the trigger scent by Rice beforehand in case she would betray him. Before she died due to her wounds, she named X-23 "Laura". Into the wild X-23 found herself in New York, and was living on the streets where she was employed as a prostitute. Whenever Laura would feel that she was in a stressful situation, she would cut herself across the wrists constantly. This was the case until Laura ran into a fellow mutant named Ellie Phimister, who helped her out of the grip of Zebra Daddy, Laura's "employer", as well as helping to free other mutants and taking down the crime mob she was affiliated with. A few days after this spree of murders would prompt the X-Men to investigate, as they were caught in a situation with Wolverine's female clones. A quick, instinctive battle ensued between X-23 and Wolverine, but he was able to calm her down and take her in under his wing with the X-Men, and enrolling in the Xavier School for Higher Learning in 2010. X-Men X-23 became very overprotective of Wolverine, sometimes crashing in to attack others during Danger Room practise sessions, such as Gambit or Kitty Pryde. Usually though, in order to keep her away from others and herself safe, Laura was stuck at the Xavier School, much to her annoyance but under strict orders from Cyclops and Jean Grey. During this time, Laura would spend many of her hours honing her skills in the Danger Room on the highest difficulty settings, along with trying to get better knowledge on the world around her, reading the dozens of books in the library, along with studying the X-Men's files on supernatural and other superpowered beings, such as the Avengers. This included known secret identities, weaknesses and abilities as well. During a casual session in the Danger Room, Laura took notice of an alert on Cerebro that there was an unusual energy spike outside the school, causing her to check it out. The anomoly itself would end up being nobody else but Spider-Man, who had recently lost his black costume. Despite knowing who Spider-Man was, Laura still mistook his intentions as hostile and attacked him, albeit reluctantly. Around the same time, some Purifiers attacked both Spider-Man and X-23. In the aftermath of the fued, the pair later work together to rescue a group of young mutants from a hidden Purifier campsite, under the command of William Stryker. The Sisters Days of Apocalypse Secret Invasion Dark Pheonix Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Quotes Nick Fury's Notes Other Notes Category:Earth-239 Category:Unfinished Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-239) Category:Clones Category:Mutants (Earth-239)